Do what you must do
by DeadZoneCuba
Summary: She never liked to do what she had to do, but for her family, she had to, she needed to, she wanted too...


Do what you must do

"All right! All of you get on the fucking floor! No one moves, and nobody's gonna get hurt..."

It was the third bank in a month she was robbing. She never liked to do it, hell, she wouldn't harm a fly if someone asked her to, but, given the state she was in, she had to do what she had to do to get by.

Wendy Testaburger, aged sixteen years, stalked over towards the main teller booth in the bank as terrified bank goers lay face down on the floor, wanting very much to heed the words that Wendy had just shouted out to them moments before. At the door of the bank, two more girls stood by in wait, both armed with shotguns and wearing masks over their faces (Wendy too having the same mask and weapon with her, as well as an empty leather bag slung over her shoulder.) Wendy knew very little about these girls, except for the fact that they were both named Ruth and Ginger, were both slightly older then her, and both, since they lived together, had access to a car at the moment when Wendy did not. So, despite barely knowing a single thing about them, she had only just witnessed them robbing a convenience store and, seeing that they were flawless in the execution of it, begged them to let her tag along with any other things they might like to rob, here she was, pointing the muzzle of her shotgun directly at the face of a terrified, middle aged teller. (Ah, how he wished the manager of the bank wasn't cheap enough to forgo protective glass to divide tellers from customers now.)

"Put all of the money in the bag like a good boy, and you don't get shot…" Wendy hissed as she literally shoved the bag into his hands.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes Ma'am…R-R-R-Right away Ma'am…" The teller stuttered out, quaking with fear as he hurried off to the nearby vault area and began to unlock it.

Ah God, how much Wendy didn't want to do this. She had always been a good girl all of her life, smart, kind, studious, she wouldn't so much as cheat on a test back when she was ten years old, and now here she was, robbing a damn bank. Why did it have to come to this? Why did she have to do this just to get by?

In the last year and a half, Wendy's family had fallen on very hard times. Her mother had to take a very deep cut in pay at her job as a secretary in a law firm due to budget concerns, and her father had been laid off from his job working in a power plant, so, for the three of them, money had been very tight. At first, Wendy tried other, legal means of helping the family get by. She took a second, then a third job, pretty much destroying all of the free time she had in the process, but that didn't matter much to her, what mattered was that she was giving half of the money she made to her family so that they could get by. Unfortunately, after six months of this, things just weren't working. At this point, Wendy became desperate. She wanted so badly for her family to not suffer monetary wise, that she would do anything to make it happen, even if it meant robbing.

It started off small at first, a candy stand here, a small store there, but it was still something. The money she got from these places, while they didn't make her and her family wealthy, were able to help pay the bills, and that, plus the rather thrilling rush that Wendy got when she managed to steal without getting caught or having repercussions from them, was what made her keep going, what made her build up to larger things, stores in the mall, larger supermarket like places, and, banks.

It had been Ruth and Ginger who convinced her that stealing from banks would be a great idea. The plan was simple, Ruth and Ginger blocked the doors, Wendy got the money, and they got out, no fuss, no muss. So far, no one put up any kind of fight to them, thus, no one had been shot at or, even worse, killed. With that bit of satisfaction in her, and, being able to give more money to her family, Wendy not only happily robbed her first bank with the girls earlier that month, but was gladly robbing this one as well.

Five minutes had passed from the time that Wendy hurled the bag at the teller until he finally came back with it and shakily handed it to her.

"Is it all in there?"

"Yes Ma'am….all of it…."

Wendy took the bag in her hand, lowered the shotgun in her other hand slowly, and smiled through her mask with satisfaction.

"I'm glad we didn't have to resort to any sort of…." She motioned to her shotgun slowly. "outside sources….to get all of this gun. Thanks a lot hun. Now then, we're all getting out of here now, I want all of you to stay face down and count to 100. Starting now!"

And so, as Ruth, Ginger, and Wendy bolted out, the sound of two dozen or so terrified people, as well as several tellers, counting to 100, they ran across the bank parking lot, hopped into their get-away car, an old looking, beat up truck, and, with Wendy at the wheel, they peeled off and away. Fortunately, as with the other times they robbed, due to their masks, no one was able to get a good look at who had in fact done this deed, and thus, the three of them were safe for another day.

As Ruth and Ginger cackled with glee and poured through the haul they got, dividing it up between them as well as Wendy, Wendy couldn't help but sigh as she took off her mask and looked at herself in the rearview mirror. Sometimes, she honestly couldn't look in any sort of mirror without seeing a horrible, cold blooded thief, one who stole without any regard for a person's life or a property's value. But, then again, that same thought came floating back into her mind whenever she felt that way. "It's for my family, It's to help better us."

So, with all of that, after dropping off Ruth and Ginger, she would head on home, $2,500 richer. If her parents were to ask where she got this money, she would say she hit a small lotto jackpot, as, Wendy didn't think they'd take to kindly to her saying she robbed a bank in order to get the money. But hey, with her life, and the way her family was going, she had to do what she had to do.


End file.
